


Silver Eyes (Traduction française)

by Soso_et_Candouille



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Healing, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros et Celebrimbor ont tous les deux hérité des yeux argentés de Fëanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Eyes (Traduction française)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131513) by [Beleriandings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings). 



> Bonjour chers lecteurs adorés !  
> Voilà de nouveau une traduction d'une fanfiction de Beleriandings.  
> Bonne lecture !

Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes yeux.

Des yeux argentés, pâles et aiguisés et emplis d’un éclat froid. Les yeux de Fëanor.

C’est héréditaire dans la famille.

Celui qui les liait est parti, mais ils sont encore unis par les liens qu’il a laissés derrière lui.

Ils ont toujours été distants l’un envers l’autre dans leur première vie, mais dans leur seconde, les choses étaient différentes.

Celebrimbor a toujours craint Maedhros, juste un peu, ses propres souvenirs d’enfance occupés par son grand oncle au visage grave. Chef de leur maison et seigneur d’Himring, avec ses cheveux de la couleur du feu et son corps parsemé de cicatrices – comme s’il avait été brisé puis réassemblé maladroitement.

La mort de Celebrimbor et sa seconde vie lui ont fait réaliser une chose : c’est _exactement_ ce qu’il s’était passé. Ça lui est arrivé également, mis en pièces dans les donjons de l’ennemi. Réapparaissant dans la trop vive lumière d’Aman, tremblant et hypersensible, un monde qu’il ne parvient plus à supporter.

Maedhros comprend pourtant. Celebrimbor le voit dans ses yeux.

Curufin avait aussi eu ces yeux ; ils avaient été les trois seuls à en hériter.

_Le hasard_ , se dit Celebrimbor, mais il n’y croit pas vraiment.

Celebrimbor ne pense pas qu’il pourrait regarder dans les yeux de Curufin, du moins pas encore. Parfois, il ne peut même pas regarder dans ses propres yeux à travers le miroir, car ils sont bien trop semblables.

Mais les yeux de Maedhros et la compréhension silencieuse qui y règne… ils sont plus abordables.

Et pour l’instant du moins, ça lui suffit.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d’œil sur le compte de Beleriandings, elle a écrit près de deux cents fanfictions toutes aussi jolies.


End file.
